Beware the Frozen Heart
by MiseryInnocence
Summary: Anna lives a simple life as a princess but she wants to explore and live like everyone else. One day, she decides to take a walk when she meets a messy blonde haired boy who is having problems with his sleigh. When she finally tells him who she really is, will he accept her for who she is or will he turn away?


Kristoff grunted as he tried to fix the broken runner on his sleigh. Without fixing it, he was stuck in the village, and wouldn't be able to return to the mountain. He was laying beneath his sleigh, looking at the broken runner, and trying to temporarily fix it. Anna yawned as she made breakfast. She had just finished the eggs and started to work on the bacon. Once it got a little crispy, she took it off the frying pan and onto her plate. After she ate, she looked out the window. It was a lovely day. The sun was just starting to rise and the cool breeze felt nice. She decided to go out for a walk. There weren't many people around at this time of day, which she didn't mind. She liked talking to people, but the quiet outdoors was nice as well. Sven knocked his foot. He grumbled. "Sven, we can't go until this gets fixed! And I can't get it to even temporarily stay!" He sighed, laying under his sleigh. "We're stuck here." He sighed.

Anna kept walking. She heard some kind of commotion going on nearby. She walked over to the dock near the water and saw someone's feet hanging out from under a sleigh. Right next to the sleigh she saw some kind of reindeer. "Hello?" She asked the person, puzzled. Kristoff jumped with a start, and tried to sit up to see where the voice had come from. "Who's there- argh!" He cried as he hit his head on the bottom if his sleigh. He rubbed his head and slid out from under the sleigh and stood up, his head pounding. Anna bent down. "Oh! Are you alright?" She looked at the messy blonde haired boy. "Forgive me, I am prin- uh, my name is Anna." She stopped for a second. Maybe for once she could see what it was like to live like anyone else instead of living like a princess. "I was just wondering around and I heard something going on down here. Is there something wrong with the sleigh?'" She stood back up. His face twisted with aching pain. "I'm fine, I've got a thick skull." He muttered. He looked back at his sleigh. "One of my runners is broken and were stuck here until I can fix it." He explained. "Kristoff, by the way, Kristoff Bjorgman." He introduced himself. Anna pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, walked over onto the deck and dipped it in water. She walked back over to Kristoff and handed him the damp handkerchief. "Here. You might need this. Your head is starting to swell a little." She was quiet for a minute wondering what to do. "Well," she finally spoke, "I don't know how to fix a runner but while you're here would you like a tour of Arendelle? Maybe we will find someone who could fix it for you." She suggested. He looked surprised as he took her handkerchief and pressed it to his head. "Thank you, that's very kind, but there's only one shop that sells my runners, and it's in the north mountain." He sighed. "But meanwhile, I'd love a tour while I'm stuck here!" He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "I own a horse, but she's probably asleep right now. Maybe I can help you and your reindeer go get a runner later. What would you like to see first?" She asked Kristoff. He was a very nice person for a stranger and she loved that she would actually get to walk around Arendelle more than usual. "I don't really know," he said thoughtfully, "I don't spend a whole lot of time here." He looked at her. Anna thought for a moment. "How about we go somewhere to eat?" Anna asked, "You must be hungry after that trip." She said. "That sounds great!" He smiled. Anna smiled back.

As she walked to the Crystal Cafe she became curious about this kind, messy haired person. "So what's your reindeer's name and what brings you two here?" She looked over at Kristoff. "His name is Sven, and I'm an ice harvester in the north mountain, and I deliver ice to Arendelle." He smiled. "Ice huh?" She smiled as they arrived the Cafe and walked in. "That sounds like an interesting business." She said as she sat down at one of the blue bar stools that surrounded the white counter. "So, out of curiosity, what brings you here?" She asked. "I know you're stuck here but was there something you had to do here or did you just get stuck on your way to somewhere else?" "Well I stock the ice in Arendelle. It's my location. I spend my day harvesting ice, hauling it down here to Arendelle, then going back up the mountain." He looked at her, amazed his boring life seemed so fascinating to her. Anna looked at him and smiled. "Your life sounds great. Do you like harvesting ice? " Anna asked, excited to know more and hoping he wouldn't ask too much about her.

She walked over to the nearbywater picture to get a glass of water. "Would you like a glass?" She asked looking back at Kristoff. "Oh! Sure." He blushed. "Ice harvesting is alright, I mean I've been doing it since I was a kid, so it's kind of become my life." Anna looked away for a minute to get the other glass and smiled. She handed one glass to Kristoff and sat back on the stool. She looked him and smiled for a minute. A strand of the white part of her hair fell in front of her hair. She tucked in behind her ear but it fell again. "So, you worked as a kid? Where were your parents?" She asked. "Oh er- I'm an orphan." He sighed. So the other ice harvesters kinda took me in." He looked at the streak in her hair. Anna glanced at the streak. She tried tucking it behind her hear another time but once again it fell. She sighed and looked back up at Kristoff. "Oh" Anna said a little sad, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that." She got kind of quiet and bit her lip. She knew what it was like but she didn't want to upset him. "It's fine, it's just been me and Sven since I was little. But what about your hair?" He pointed out, looking at her streak. "My hair?" Anna asked. "Oh" she said looking at the strand of white hair falling in her face. She looked around. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She laughed a little. "Lets talk about this somewhere else." Anna said, putting a cloak on and the hood over her head. "You don't think so?" He smirked. "Wherever you'd like to go!" He smiled.

Anna smiled and walked out of the Cafe leading Kristoff to a place she liked to go to sometimes. She had to duck her head every now and then to make sure nobody saw her. When they arrived they were at a grassy area near a giant clear lake. She sat down on the ground near the water's edge and took her hood off. "Here we are. Now I can tell you if you'd really like to know." She smiled a little. "I didn't want to upset you, I was just curious." He muttered. "No, you didn't upset me." She assured him. "It's just a story some might find it hard to believe." "You see, before I was born, there was this queen. She had whiteish-blonde hair and lived in fear her whole life because she was born with the powers of ice and snow. She was always told by everyone to conceal her powers and she did. When she grew older, an incident happened where she got so afraid she struck a woman. That woman was my mother. And before my parents died, they had me and I got the streak from when my mother was struck." Anna trailed off and looked down at the water.


End file.
